Something Amiss
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: Myka, Pete, and the gang wake up in medieval England like any normal day. The only problem is, they don't realize they're not supposed to be there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an extended summary. Enjoy!**

Myka, Pete, and the gang wake up in medieval England. This would be a simple snag, bag, and tag...the only problem is that the agents don't remember who they are! Will they ever get back to their "normal" lives? More importantly, will they ever realize that they are in a predicament. And finally, how did they get there in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

Rays of warm sunlight streamed in around Myka. She stretched and smiled as one of her maids bustled in.

"Will it be the purple dress or the green dress today, ma'am?"

"The green dress, please. Oh, and Marguerite?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Give this message to Duke Peter- I'm going off to visit Her Majesty Princess Claudia. Tea will have to wait until later."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Myka winced as her maid pulled a corset as tight as it would go. She then pulled on her stockings and slippers while Marguerite did up her hair into a fancy style.

"Thank you, Marguerite."

"Any time, Ma'am."

She opened the door, and Myka gracefully walked out. A royal servant stopped her when she was almost out the door.

"Breakfast this morning, Lady Bering?"

"No thank you, Charles. I'm dining with Princess Claudia this morning."

"Fine, Ma'am; wonderful. Enjoy your breakfast."

"I will, Charles. Good day."

Marguerite followed her down the hall from her suite to the Royal Dining room. When they arrived there, Myka politely waved her off. he curtsied and hurried away. At the grand door, a smartly dressed guard let her in. The other announced,

"Lady Myka of His Majesty's court, here to dine with Princess Claudia at her Majesty's request-" he would've said more, but was cut off by a voice at the other end of the hall.

"Thank you, Sir Rupert, but that is quite enough. Hello Lady Myka! I am ever so glad to see you today. Shall we dine out of doors? It is such a fine morning." Myka smiled, and agreed.

When they were finally outside, Claudia burst.

"Oh, Myka! I couldn't bear another moment in there! It was so dreary, and father was at a meeting, and the royal dog wouldn't even get up to play fetch! I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I, dear. But what about your lessons today? You haven't skipped them in a while, and a good governess allows their pupils to have a day off once in a while. What do you say about eating now, taking a good horse ride in the afternoon, and then having tea with Duke Peter? He always cheers you up."

Claudia sighed, then brightened. I suppose so. But can't we skip the horses? I want to practice a new song on my mandolin." Myka smiled and brushed a piece of grass off of Claudia's dress.

"All right. I'll come and get you in the carriage at two." Claudia munched on a roll, while Myka took small dainty bites of some exotic fruit.

"Myka, have you noticed anything...odd lately? Something weird is going on, but I can't figure out what." Myka bit her lip and twirled a stray lock of her hair.

"Come to think of it, I did. Perhaps we should discuss with Duke Peter. He'll know if anything is wrong."

"As long as he's not too preoccupied with eating four baskets of food."

They both laughed, and wind whistled through the hedges.

...

Claudia plucked listlessly at the strings of her mandolin. She wished with all her might that something interesting would happen. Being a princess wasn't all fun and games. Peering around the corner to make sure no one was listening she grinned. All of a sudden, she was playing an amazing melody on her instrument. She hardly noticed when a pebble struck her window. After a few minutes ,she stopped to take a break. Below her window, standing in his usual jester's suit, was her dear friend Steven.

Though he was but a court jester, they had become good friends over the past few years. Ever since King Arthur had adopted her, he had always been there to make her laugh.

"What do you want, good sir? Can't you see that I'm playing the mandolin?"

"Of course I can, Princess. But there;s something interesting I need to show you." He grinned up at her, and she smiled back.

"I'll be right down."


End file.
